


Pawprints

by Eastofthemoon



Category: That Darn Cat (1965)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Slice of Life, Wedding, no beta we run like D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: The humans seem to think this day is so important, but D.C. just wants the delicious food.
Relationships: Ingrid/Zeke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: fandomtrees





	Pawprints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



> An old fave movie I never thought I would write fic for but here we are! Wrote this for fandom trees, hope you like it!

“Patti, where are my earrings? I can’t find my earrings!”

“I have them here.”

“And my gloves?”

“On your dresser.”

“And my pearls?!”

“Oh for, Ingrid you’re wearing them!”

D.C. cracked an eye open. He had been trying to take his daily nap on the sunny spot on Patt’s bed, but it was proving to be quite difficult.

All of his humans were in a hissy fit. Mom had chased him out of the kitchen when he tried to snag a sample of the chicken salad. Dad wouldn’t stop reading off stupid cards and saying the same thing over and over. Ingrid yelled at him for attempting to sit on the silly white dress she had set on the bed. And even Patti, his most loyal follower, barely gave him a pat because she was too busy brushing her hair.

What was with everyone today?

Ingrid stood in Patti’s doorway now wearing the long silly dressing.

“How do I look?” she asked as she twirled.

Patti smiled as she placed her hand over her heart. “Oh, you look beautiful!”

“Really?” Ingrid said as she glanced into Patti’s mirror. “My makeup isn’t too much?”

Patti rolled her eyes. “No, Ingrid I’m lying and you look like an ogre.”

Ingrid glared. “Patti, don’t tease me today I’m nervous enough as is!”

D.C. yawned as he licked his paws.

“Oh, don’t be,” Patting said as she hugged her behind. “It’s going to be a memorable and beautiful wedding.”

Ingrid’s eyes softened as she touched Patti’s hand.

“And Zeke would still marry you even if you did look like an ogre.”

“Patti!”

Patti giggled as she spotted D.C. and scratched behind his ears in his sweet spot. 

“I do wish you could come too,” Patti told him. “You’re the reason Ingrid and Zeke are getting married.”

“The priest wouldn’t allow it,” Ingrid replied as put on her gloves. 

“Oh, he’s being too harsh.”

“Considering D.C. tore his robe at Mother’s Christmas party I can’t blame him,” Ingrid replied.

D.C. growled. The priest had it coming. He kept hogging the sausage rolls all night and D.C. had first dibs on them.

“Girls, come on,” Dad bellowed. “You can finish getting ready at the church. We’re going to be late.”

“Coming, Dad,” Ingrid called as she took Patti by the hand. 

Patti yelled bye to D.C. as she was dragged out of the room.

He flicked his tail as his humans left the house before he ventured down into the kitchen. Perhaps Mom had forgotten to put away that chicken, but growled as he discovered she had covered the delicious meat in tight paw proof containers.

_ Curse humans and their thumbs,  _ D.C. thought as he sat on the floor. Well if he couldn’t have that, perhaps he could go...Wait! What was this?

A large white object had been placed on the kitchen table. Curious, D.C. jumped onto a nearby chair.

A large cake, taller than D.C. himself had been placed in the center. It was covered in white and yellow icings with yellow flowers on the table.

D.C. licked his lips. Well, well, this was a treat he couldn’t pass up. He glanced side to side to make certain the coast was clear before he approached.

He lightly placed his paws on the first tier of the cake and eagerly licked up the yellow icing. He then raised his paws a bit more just to have a taste of the second tier. Before long, D.C. was stepping back as he licked the icing off his nose.

The cake still looked basically the same, except for the trial of paw prints he left along the cake, but that was fine. It would still taste the same. Tummy full, D.C. cleaning his paws and went to sit by the window.

Time for a well deserved nap.

Eventually, he heard his humans come home. 

A lot of humans in fact. They all came barging into the house laughing and making fair too much noise. Ingrid and her mate Zeke seemed to be very huggy today and kept snuggling into each other.

They muttered about “Lovely wedding” and “Wonderful service” although D.C. had no idea what that meant.

He attempted to tolerate it, but when the doom of the children with the sticky fingers began to approach close he dove to the safety of under the coffee table.

All then seemed well, until yells came from the kitchen.

“THAT DARN CAT!” Dad yelled.

“D.C. I’m going to kill you!” Ingrid yelled.

D.C. then decided to make a mad dash to the door as he heard both Patti and Zeke laughing aloud.


End file.
